


strawberries

by thisisnotwhatihadplanned



Series: familiarity [2]
Category: Twenty One Pilots
Genre: Drinking, F/M, Fluff, Short, it's just teen rated bc of alcohol, they're in love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-01
Updated: 2019-09-01
Packaged: 2020-10-05 05:03:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 318
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20483321
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thisisnotwhatihadplanned/pseuds/thisisnotwhatihadplanned
Summary: Buzzed was inaccurate. He was sure this counted as drunk.





	strawberries

Jenna's eyes were big and sparkly, more than usual. She gripped Tyler's arms to steady herself and planted a sloppy kiss on the side of his nose, near his left eye. Tyler giggled and looked at his wife in surprise. 

She gasped and put a finger over his lips, smushing them down. 

"Shhhh," she exaggerated the noise. "we're not supposed to be here okay?" 

"Jen it's our own house." Tyler was curious as to what she was referring to in her buzzed state. 

Buzzed was inaccurate. He was sure this counted as drunk. 

Jenna usually didn't get drunk, but the strawberry mojitos were 'so delicious'.

"Stop being- you're such a smartass." 

"Hmm?" 

Her words were slurring. Tears formed in her eyes as quickly as her smile disappeared. 

"Kiss me." 

She stumbled over to Tyler and poked an accusitory finger on his chest. 

"You're so pretty. Your eyelashes-" she kissed his lips. 

It was sloppy and a bit gross, the bitter taste of alcohol didn't appeal to him, and she was biting his lip. Hard. Her teeth sunk into his bottom lip, attempting something she was a pro at sober. 

"Ow!" He pulled away. The taste of blood covered his tounge. 

Jenna's face crumpled up. 

"No! no, it's okay love. You didn't hurt me bad. Here. Let's sit down." 

He brought his wife to their sofa. 

"I'm so sorry Ty, I didn't mean it."

Tyler started to giggle and then saw the look in her eyes. 

"You didn't hurt me Jenna. Okay?" He brought her close. Jenna sniffed, getting tears and eye makeup all over Tyler's shoulder. 

She kicked her shoes off and snuggled deeper into her husband's side. Tyler reached behind him and grabbed the throw blanket to help warm her up. 

"Look." Jenna was tracing over Tyler's lips. She ghosted over his cheeks, overly gentle after their failed kiss. She dropped her hand and closed her eyes.

**Author's Note:**

> thank you for reading!


End file.
